Spiel
by Raona
Summary: Herbst. Pansy hat genug von Todesserparties, Ginny wechselt die Seiten und Snape... liest fremde Absichten und versteckt seine.
1. Kreuz Dame

**Titel: Spiel (1/8?, **voraussichtlich)

**Charaktere:** Pansy, Snape und Ginny. Co-Starring: Hermione.

**Rating und Warnungen:** PG. Primär Gen, Anklänge von Femslash und Het.

**Anmerkung: **Der größte Teil dieser Story wurde schon 2005 und 2006 geschrieben, danach wuchs sie sehr langsam. Nun möchte ich mit dem Posten zumindest anfangen, bevor Potter Band 7 die Geschichte zum AU macht. Bisher ungebetat; überarbeitete Version gibt es nach der Fertigstellung.

**Zusammenfassung:** Herbst. Pansy hat genug von Todesserparties, Ginny wechselt die Seiten und Snape... liest fremde Absichten und versteckt seine.

------------

1. Kreuz Dame

Ein dunkler Raum, der für eine solche Zusammenkunft eigentlich ungeeignet ist, die Tische mit dem reichhaltigen Buffet verschwinden im hinteren Teil des Zimmers, und der größte Teil der Festgesellschaft hat sich deshalb bei den Fenstern versammelt, durch die zumindest das vage Licht der Fackeln vom Gartenweg her hereinscheint. Sie stehen mit ihren Gläsern, sehen stolz und wichtig aus und sprechen mit leisen affektierten Stimmen über die neusten Nachrichten. Man sagt, eine aus dem Kreis der Widerständler soll die Seiten gewechselt haben, erfreulich, aber wer ist es und wird die Person überhaupt etwas zu erzählen wissen? Und wichtiger, wird sie vertrauenswürdig sein, wenn sie aus dieser Horde von Schlammblütern und Muggelfreunden stammt?

Weiteres Murmeln über unseren letzten Angriff auf Blutsverräter. Sektgläser klirren.

Ich ziehe mich in den düsteren Raumteil zurück, neben dem Buffet steht ein leerer Tisch, auf dem ich wieder Platz nehme.

Ja richtig, ich bin eine von ihnen. Wundert ihr euch? Sollte ich nicht erzählen dürfen? Ich wüßte nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte. Ich bin eine gute Beobachterin, weiter nichts.

Neue Gäste kommen herein, die wichtigeren, was gleichbedeutend ist mit: die Älteren. Bewegung kommt in die an den Fenstern zusammengerottete Gesellschaft von jungen Möchtegernaufsteigern, die ihre Eltern, Gönner und sonstige mögliche Autoritäten rasch und eloquent begrüßen, nur keine Blöße zulassen.

Jemand läßt eine weitere Lichtkugel zur Decke schweben, die es annähernd schafft, die graumonotone Düsternis des Ortes zu durchdringen. Nach und nach verteilen sich die Gäste wieder überall, nachdem auch Musik aus dem magischen Grammophon erklingt und die Stimmung sowie die Lautstärke spürbar angestiegen sind. Der schlanke, dunkel gekleidete Mann mit den leicht gekrümmten Schultern ist lautlos neben mich geglitten. Seine Art, sich zu bewegen, erinnert an ein geschmeidiges Tier, vielleicht einen Panther. Nichts ist bekannt über seine Animagusgestalt, falls er eine hat, aber ich würde auf etwas Katzenhaftes tippen, kein Rabe, wie meine alten Freunde vermuten. Zu elegant dafür und zu wenig flatterhaft.

Ich habe ihn nicht kommen sehen und ihn nicht erwartet.

"So allein hier in der Ecke, Miss Parkinson? Haben Sie etwa kein Interesse an Gesellschaft?"

"Professor Snape, guten Abend. Wenn ich daran kein Interesse hätte, wäre ich gar nicht hergekommen."

"Auf das Risiko hin, daß jeder sich fragt..."

"Wie auch immer."

Er steht neben mir, ich sitze auf dem Tisch, uns beide verbirgt der Schatten, ihn mehr als mich, weil er näher an der Wand steht.

"Damals in Hogwarts haben Sie noch Gefallen an solchen Veranstaltungen gefunden, wie ich mich erinnere."

Ich lächle leicht. "Man kann nicht gerade behaupten, daß dieses traurige Treffen jenem Weihnachtsball an Glamour gleichkommt, oder was meinen Sie?"

"Aber, Miss, wo ist ihr Verlangen nach dunklem Charme und dem Esprit des Todbringenden."

"Sie haben natürlich recht. Wie konnte ich nur."  
Fast ein kleines Ritual, aber wir hatten noch nicht viele Gelegenheiten, es zu üben, und verlassen uns auf unsere Intuition. Die Gäste haben zu tanzen begonnen. Blaise Zabini nähert sich unserer Ecke.

"Tanzt du, Pansy? Professor, Sie entschuldigen."

Ich glaube nach wie vor, er fragt, weil er Malfoys alte Position einnehmen will.

"Warum nicht." Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, Snape zuzunicken, weil ich schon auf dem Weg zur Tanzfläche bin, falls man das so nennen kann, ein Platz eben in diesem gleichförmigen grauen Zimmer, auf den blinkende Lichter gerichtet wurden, und wo die Musik besonders laut ist.

Nicht sehr viele Ältere sind gekommen, zu wenige, um das Musikprogramm zu dominieren. Es gibt rhythmische eigenständige Verrenkungen, mehr oder weniger einem bestimmten Tanzpartner zugewandt, anstatt klassischer Paartänze.

Ich schließe im Blitzlicht halb meine Augen.

Jahre sind seitdem schon vergangen. Anlaß und Publikum könnten verschiedener kaum sein. Trotzdem fühle ich mich zurückversetzt ins Jahr des trimagischen Turniers, noch vor der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords. Am Ballabend habe ich mit Draco getanzt und bin mir erst ganz langsam darüber klar geworden, daß jemand ganz anderes die schönste Person im Tanzsaal war.

Ich blickte über seine Schulter, als wir uns auf der noch nicht allzu vollen großen Tanzfläche drehten. Er war ein guter, aber steifer Tänzer, stets bemüht, keinen Fehler zu machen, doch das bewirkte immerhin, daß ich mich um meine Füße nicht zu kümmern brauchte, weil ich geführt wurde. Stattdessen konnte ich die anderen Tänzer mustern: geschminkte Mädchen, Jungen, die, unbehaglich in den Festumhängen, verkrampft auf ihre Füße starrten. Ich beneidete Parvati Patil um die gute Figur, die sie in ihrem Kleid machte. Niemals hätte ich es öffentlich zugegeben, aber ich wußte, daß ich nie mehr als "ganz hübsch" aussehen würde, weitab von der selbstbewußten Eleganz, die Harry Potters Tanzpartnerin zur Schau stellte, oder gar von Fleur Delacours elfenhafter Perfektion. Selbst die kleine Weasley würde, wenn sie einmal aus ihrer kindlichen Schlaksigkeit herausgewachsen war, interessanter aussehen als ich mit meinen gefärbten Haaren, der Knubbelnase und den ewigen Speckpölsterchen. Oder die dort – ich stockte fast im Schritt und zwang mich mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung, weiterzutanzen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich_ sie_ hier nicht erwartet. Wie ich darauf gekommen war, keine Idee, denn natürlich fehlte niemand ab der vierten Klasse bei einer solchen Gelegenheit. Ich hatte womöglich vermutet, sie fände keinen Begleiter. Sie hätte kein Interesse. Am wahrscheinlichsten war, daß ich ihre Existenz so vollkommen verleugnet hatte, mich selbst so sehr überzeugt hatte, daß sie des Ansehens nicht wert war, daß ich sie beinah vergessen hatte.

Beinah. Ihr Bild füllte mit einem Schlag wieder mein Gesichtsfeld. Heute strahlte sie noch mehr als sonst, und sie hob sich noch mehr von den anderen ab. Ihre Locken kringelten sich zahmer um ihr schmales Gesicht, und sie hatte die Schultern aufgerichtet, wie sonst nur, wenn sie jemandem im Streit kontra gab. Sie lächelte. Sofort beneidete ich ihren Tanzpartner, dem das Lächeln galt.

Ich erinnere mich, daß mir mit dem Ende des Liedes plötzlich siedenheiß bewußt geworden ist, was ich da dachte, von wem ich da vor mich hinträumte. Draco hat mich halbwegs grob am Ärmel gezogen und mich gebeten, keine Löcher in die Luft zu starren. Schließlich waren wir beide in gleichem Maß auf den äußeren Schein bedacht. Zum Glück, dachte ich, wußte er nicht, wie sehr ich all unsere Prinzipien gerade verriet, wie ignorant ich mich verhielt gegenüber dem, was uns heilig war.

Ich lächle über die Erinnerung und erfreue damit Blaise, der sich gewürdigt fühlt. Mit einem weiteren Lächeln ziehe ich ihn ein Stück näher zu mir und bewege mich geübt im Takt der Musik. Damals habe ich all das beiseite geschoben, und auch heute wird es mir gelingen. Solange ich hier bin jedenfalls, und meine Rolle spiele.

Ich spiele sie gut. Das weiß ich.

--- --- ---

Wir stehen in der MacNair-Villa und warten.

"Warum ist er nicht einfach gestern zu unserem Treffen erschienen?" wagt Blaise zu bemerken. Ich sehe ihn an und ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Kritisierst du ihn?"

"Natürlich nicht." Sehr hastig. "Ich... wundere mich nur, aber er wird sicher seine Gründe haben. Nebenbei, hat Snape etwas gesagt? Ob die Gerüchte wahr sind?"

"Welche von den vielen?"

"Komm schon, Pansy, spiel nicht die unnahbare Intellektuelle. Das steht dir nicht."

Ich frage mich, was mir sonst stehen soll. Mit der Verliebte-kleine-Schlampe-Masche bin ich auch nicht besonders weit gekommen.

"Er hat nichts dazu gesagt. Warte doch einfach ab."

Lange dauert es nicht, bis alle Neugierigen die Bestätigung ihrer Gerüchte erhalten. Eine kleine, schmale junge Frau mit wallendem roten Haar kommt durch die Doppeltür des Salons. Sie hat sich verändert, so daß ich sie ohne die Andeutungen im Vorfeld nicht erkannt hätte. Vor allem trägt sie schwarz, und sie sieht müde aus. Nun, ob sie früher müde aussah, weiß ich nicht. So sehr habe ich mich wahrlich nicht für die Weasleys interessiert, vor allem nicht für die Kleine.

Überraschenderweise ist sie allein. Hat sie keine Angst, gleich als potenzielle Verräterin attackiert zu werden? Wohl nicht. So klein sie ist, geht sie doch aufrecht an den starrenden Gesichtern vorbei und läßt sich in einem der grünsamtenen Sessel nieder.

Die Erregung der Wartenden ballt sich langsam zu einem Knäuel zusammen. Was wird der große Meister uns zu sagen haben?

--------

Eine kleine Review, bitte:)


	2. Pik Bube

_Liebe ReviewerInnen, ihr seid wunderbar, und ich liebe euch.  
Gewöhnlich würde ich personalisiert antworten, gerade klaut mir leider mein Prüfungsstreß die Zeit dafür – nächstes Mal, ja?  
Viel Spaß bei Nr. 2 - Raona_

----------------------------------------------

Severus Snape eilt als einer der letzten die Treppe hinauf, läuft die Galerie entlang und schlängelt sich durch den Türspalt des Hintereingangs in den großen Salon. Der dunkle Lord ist ihm nicht zuvorgekommen. Er atmet auf. Da sieht er, wie angekündigt, Ginny Weasley, die im hinteren Teil des Zimmers sitzt. Die Lippen zusammengepreßt fragt er sich, was die Todesser mit diesem Kind wollen. Und sie?

Durch die Menge strebt er zum Platz neben Narcissa Malfoy, bleich mit Ringen unter den Augen, allein, wo sie sie früher von Mann und Sohn begleitet wurde. Sie lächelt ihn dankbar an, als er zu ihr auf das Zweisitzersofa gleitet.

Von hier aus ist die Weasley besser zu sehen. Er mustert sie kritisch. Sie hält sich nicht übel, muß er zugeben, aber niemand wird ihr glauben. Man muß kein versierter Legilimens sein, um sich denken zu können, daß die Kleine keinen Grund hat, hierher zu kommen, außer falsch verstandener Loyalität zu ihren Leuten, denen sie einen neuen Spion liefern will.

Nun, er wird nicht derjenige sein, der sie ans Messer liefert. Sie wird es sicher ganz ohne Hilfe schaffen.

-------------

Man wartet noch eine Weile. Bis vor kurzer Zeit hätte der Meister sich nicht auf einer solchen Art von Veranstaltung sehen lassen; er hätte wohl schwarze Umhänge, Masken und nächtliche Friedhöfe bevorzugt. Jetzt, so kurz vor der endgültigen erneuten Machtübernahme, gibt es dafür keinen Grund mehr. Die Furcht ist auch so überall zugegen, ohne ihre traditionellen Hilfsmittel, und ER ist stark genug, noch im hellsten Licht zu beeindrucken.

----------------

Erst, als die Spannung im Raum ins Unerträgliche angewachsen ist, betritt der Erwartete die Bildfläche.

Snape kennt ihn seit vielen Jahren, aber er hat sich noch immer nicht an sein Auftreten gewöhnt: Das absolute Selbstvertrauen, hinter dem Unsterblichkeit und unerreichte Fähigkeiten liegen müssen. Die Kälte, die ihn wie einen Dementor überallhin begleitet. Am schockierendsten jedes Mal seine völlige Unmenschlichkeit, die man nach den Treffen aus seinem Geist verbannt und durch die bedrohliche Aura eines mächtigen Mannes ersetzt.

Lord Voldemort ist kein Mann.

Aller Augen richten sich gebannt auf ihn, als er erscheint, nehmen alles an ihm in sich auf, die rotglühenden Monsteraugen, die papierne Haut, Krallenhände. Die seltsamen Schlitze, die er anstatt einer Nase hat, niemand weiß, warum. Eine schwere Purpurrobe, unnatürlich im nichtvorhandenen Wind flatternd.

Snape zuckt zusammen, als Narcissas spitze Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in seinen Arm bohren. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkennt er das Weiß in ihren entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen. Angst. Die kennt er nur zu gut, aber sie ist tödlich und muß verbannt werden. Unaufällig schiebt er mit der Rechten die Hand der Frau beiseite.

Der Meister spricht, seine Stimme ein flüsterndes Krächzen, das dennoch in jede Ecke des Salons zu dringen vermag.

„Meine treuen Todesser." Rauher, sanfter Ton. „Ich freue mich, hier zu sein, in einem Haus, das ich auch vor zwanzig Jahren gern besuchte. Das Haus meiner ergebenen Diener."

MacNair in seinem Stuhl neben der Tür verkneift sich ein erleichtert-geschmeicheltes Lächeln.

„Und der Anlaß ist ein angenehmer. Lob. Eure Arbeit stellt mich zufrieden, jedenfalls die Arbeit der meisten." Eine einzige fließende Bewegung, mit der er seinen Zauberstab ausstreckt, und lautlos, beiläufig einen grünen Blitz durch den Raum flitzen läßt. Patrice Zabini, hübsch, vielversprechend, Anfang zwanzig, fällt in sich zusammen und rollt von seinem Sessel. „Manche zweifeln meine Pläne an." fährt der Dunkle Lord fort, als wäre nichts geschehen, während ein ersticktes Raunen durch die Menge fährt. „Die unter euch, die klug sind, wissen, daß meine Pläne das Beste für uns alle sind. Und daß ich eure Gedanken sehr wohl kenne."

Snape hat seine Beobachtungsgabe über Jahre trainiert und nimmt im letzten Satz die winzige Modulation der Tonart wahr, eine Drohung, die vorgesehen ist, sich in das Unbewußte der Anwesenden zu schleichen. Bei ihm hat das schon vor langer Zeit funktioniert, und er müßte sich selbst einen Narren schelten, würde er glauben, er könnte sich der kalkulierten Wirkung entziehen. Ja, Angst vor dem Tod, und ja, Angst vor dem Nach-außen-kehren dessen, was privat und verborgen sein sollte. Wer sich dafür schämt, ist jung und weiß von nichts.

Mit weichen, selbstbewußten Schritten nähert sich der Lord den Vordersten seiner Zuhörer, sein Blick aber durchschneidet die Masse der bekannten Gesichter und heftet sich, was niemand erwartet hat, auf das eine neue. Dann, furchteinflößender als alles andere, verzieht er den Mund zu etwas, das ein Lächeln genannt werden kann.

Als er wieder zu sprechen beginnt, ist seine Stimme einen Ton tiefer und noch eine Spur samtener geworden.

„Welch erfreulicher Tag, Ginevra." Die Meute stockt, ihr fehlt der Atem. Snape hält die Luft an. „Welch erfreuliches Ereignis, daß du endlich zu uns gefunden hast. Zu mir."

Gelähmte Stille breitet sich über den Salon. Die Luft ist dick wie Rauch.

Die kleine, blasse Rothaarige in einer der hinteren Ecken erhebt sich langsam und starrt wie hypnotisiert zu dem mächtigen Magier, ähnlich wie die anderen, seine Anhänger. Irgendetwas scheint zwischen den beiden Augenpaaren zu passieren, eine Idee, die Snape als unmöglich abschreiben würde, hätte er nicht aufgehört, Dinge für unmöglich zu halten. Schließlich, lange nachdem für die Zuschauer die Schmerzgrenze überschritten worden ist, sagt sie etwas. Trotz der Stille kann man sie kaum verstehen, so leise redet sie, aber an ihren Lippen ist ablesbar, daß sie nur ein Wort gesagt hat.

„So heiße ich nicht mehr, Kind." antwortet der Dunkle Lord. „Das müßtest du doch wissen." Er klingt _freundlich_.

„Ich weiß." Nun hört man sie, ihre Stimme zittert nur wenig. „Ich bin auch froh, hier zu sein, Mylord."

„Komm her." Natürlich duldet er keinen Widerspruch. Ginny Weasley bewegt sich durch die Sitzenden, die für sie zur Seite rücken, zu ihm. Er, der mächtigste Magier der modernen Zeit, streckt eine Krallenhand aus und streicht dem Mädchen über die Wange, an der ein Kratzer leicht zu bluten beginnt.

Völlig abrupt wendet er sich wieder den Übrigen zu. „Wie ihr seht, meine Getreuen, ist eine alte Freundin von mir endlich zu uns gekommen, um den Platz einzunehmen, der ihr gebührt. Feiert also. Aber vergeßt nicht, daß es auch noch einen Krieg zu führen gibt. Meine Offiziere erwarte ich bald, wenn ich das Zeichen gebe. Seid treu. Laßt mich nie warten."

Ohne Geräusch, stattdessen mit Nebelschwaden, verschwindet er.

------------------------

Während die Stimmung sich löst und einige sich wagemutig erheben, bleibt Severus auf seinem Platz und beobachtet aus den Augenwinkeln das Mädchen. Die anderen neigen dazu, einen Bogen um sie zu machen. Als sie endlich im Strom der Gäste aus dem Zimmer strebt, erhebt er sich fließend und geht ihr nach.

Im Treppenhaus, kaum je von einem der regulären Gäste benutzt und so grau wie verlassen, tritt er ihr in den Weg und faßt den Ärmel ihres Umhangs.

„Was willst du hier? Haben sie dich geschickt?" Im Versuch, sich loszureißen, dreht sie sich, hält dann aber inne, um ihm wie eine Erwachsene ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Mich hat niemand geschickt. Ich hätte schon längst kommen sollen."

Durch zusammengekniffene Augenlider mustert er sie und bemüht sich, zu erkunden, was hinter der eingeübten Fassade liegt. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was sie bewegt, Angst allein aber ist es nicht.

„Du wirst von der Wolfsmeute hier zerrissen werden, sobald er seine Gunst von dir abgewendet hat, Kleine. Geh zurück und spiel mit Scherzartikeln im neuen Hauptquartier eures großartigen Ordens. Nur ein wohlgemeinter Rat."

Sein Geist stimmt sich auf ihre Frequenz ein und er beginnt, ihre Gedanken zu hören, um ihr bleiches kleines Gesicht ein Flüstern, das er aus der Luft pflücken kann.

Sie fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

„Glauben Sie etwa, daß ich Ihnen traue?" Sie will es, aber sie ist klug, klüger als er gedacht hat, und gibt ihrem Wunsch nicht nach. Er lächelt freudlos.

„Das kommt auf die Seite an, auf der du wirklich stehst."

Ohne ihn eines letzten Blickes zu würdigen, entzieht sie ihm ihren Arm, dreht sich und läuft in jugendlichen Sprüngen die Treppe hinunter. Er hat alles gesehen, aber wenig hat ihn befriedigt. Sie weiß selbst nicht, wieso sie hier ist, so ist das also. Leidenschaft, verletzter Stolz, Neugier und der Glaube, alles zu ihren Gunsten wenden zu können.

Dummes Mädchen, denkt er, während er den Funken unterdrückt, den ihre Wildheit in ihm geweckt hat, und in dem er sein jüngeres Ich erkennen kann. Verdammte alte Loyalität. Er wird ein Auge auf sie haben müssen.

Auf Schleichwegen abseits des Dienstbotentrakts wandert er zurück zum Hauptgebäude.


End file.
